


My Feelings Are True, I Really Love You

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [38]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, is this too soon?, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: the harlee weddingspanning over;-venue finding-suit shopping-the wedding ofc-and whatever happens right after(im not making this to invalidate whatever gwil is doing with his engagement etc, this is merely just a bit of fun and i was going to write it anyway, i just so happened to publish it at an interesting time.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now! this is not based on real life and is merely a fictitious event
> 
> okay, so here it is, a fic for pre, during, and post the harlee wedding. i realise it might be a bit soon for some of you, which is why im compiling it all here for you to easily avoid if you so wish to do so.
> 
> IM TAKING REQUESTS so feel free to drop one in the comments or on my tumblr!  
> FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS (even the screaming ones) ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED💓💓

Who knew finding a place to get hitched would be so difficult? Ben certainly hadn’t, they’d been driving all over Wales all bloody morning, mostly because Lucy hadn’t been as much help as she said she would be. Every place they went to she just said ‘ooh, I like this one.’

 

Case in point- they’ve just pulled up to an actual shed, and as soon as they’re out the car and scoping around, Lucy says “ooh, boys isn’t this lovely? Very vintage, great ambiance!” Gwil and Ben spared each other a look, was she taking the piss? She was supposed to be a critic, not making them feel bad every time they shot down all the places she liked (which was all of them).

 

“You’ve said that about every place we’ve been to” Ben pointed out, eyes straining to find at least one thing he likes about the place, he really didn’t want to disagree again. Lucy huffed, rolling her eyes, and not for the first time that day, Ben felt guilty.

 

“Oh, come on Ben- you can’t blame her for liking Wales! After all, it is you whose marrying me and therefore, the country…” Gwil reasoned, raising a brow as he started back towards the car, eyes on their list of places Lucy had written up (with a little directing from the two men, not that that made a difference). Ben sighed as he continued to inspect the place, he loved Gwilym, he really did, but if he had to hear one more speech about the great and mighty Wales, he might just cut his losses now.

 

“Is it too late to back out?” Ben asked, mock glaring at the brunet slung an arm over his shoulder. Lucy giggled at the look on his face, before reasoning with them some more, pointing out the mountains and the lighting and just about everything else she could. It did little to sway them.

 

“Just know that if you run, I’m a lot faster than you, Benny boy” Gwil hummed, pressing a kiss to his head before the shorter man could wiggle away and retreat back to the car. His patience by this point was wearing thin, why couldn’t they just get married under a bridge or something? Or in some fancy church like normal people?

 

They hop back in, Ben being stuck in the back like a toddler about to throw a hissy fit. He can’t really blame them for putting him back here, but it does nothing for his increasingly poor mood. “Okay, so the last place is a fair bit old, and when I looked it up it seemed on the verge of collapse, but Gwil said he wanted history, and even though I personally don’t like it, I couldn’t not add it to the list” Lucy explained, sounding a fair bit hesitant about visiting the site, but hey, maybe for the first time today, they might actually end up liking something.

 

It takes a while to get there, and the entire time getting there is spent by Gwil narrating every single site they pass, it’s like a bloody nature documentary. It’s cute, he supposes, to hear the older man so excited to be back in his own country and looking for places to join in a wedded union surrounded by rugged and sweetly familiar landscapes. Ben doesn’t complain, just listens, listens and shares an amused look with Lucy every time Gwil sees something he deems cool.

 

Somehow, they managed to avoid going on 4 detours (despite Gwil’s constantly pleading), and they eventually make it to the spot and yep, it’s a wholearse castle, wow. “Oh my god, this is brilliant” Gwil breathes as they hop out the car. Lucy apparently doesn’t agree, based on the grimace she wears, but Ben pays no mind to it, he agrees with his fiancé- it’s perfect.

 

They decide to walk the grounds, looking for where they’ll put and host everything, the whole time, Lucy has her eyes glued to the ceiling, acting like it was one strong breeze away from completely collapsing- a sentiment neither of the men shared. “Okay, I know you wanted history, but this place looks like it’ll collapse halfway through your wedding vows” she pointed out, sticking close to their sides, Ben shook his head, trying to assure her as best he could. It didn’t really help that the only defence Gwil could think up was ‘it’s Welsh, so it won’t collapse.’

 

“Oh, Lucy, it won’t collapse… but if it does, Ben’s been working out, so he can just save us all with his super human strength” Gwil chuckled, poking at the younger man’s arm, earning himself a glare, which only brought on more amusement.

 

“If anything will bring the roof down, it’ll be Joe crying enough for everyone at the wedding two times over” Ben hummed, and the three laughed, Ben pitied his girlfriend if he was completely honest. The bloke was exhausting.

 

“Anyway, structural risks or not, we’re getting married here no matter what” Gwil established as they paused to look down a long hall. It would make the perfect aisle, not too big, nor too claustrophobic, with plenty of natural light filtering in, just imagining it all made up had him short of air. He echoed Gwil’s words, and let his hand slip into the older man’s, this was going to be perfect.

“So, now that you’ve established you’re getting married in a century’s old death-trap, who’s going to be your best men? Joe?”

They shared a grim look, this was perhaps the hardest part of this whole event- deciding who could be the best men. Basically, Joe was the beginning and end of this whole problem, you see, neither could agree whose best man he’d be, and then, if they went without him as best man (which they were doing, by the way), they’d likely never live it down.

“Well, we can’t choose whose best man he’s going to be, and it would be a bit unfair to our families, so we’ve decided that we’ll stick with siblings, we just haven’t figured out how we’re going to survive telling him yet” Gwil explained, and Lucy looked so damn amused by the whole thing, Ben glared at her, this was a life or death situation.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t get over the fact that you’re scared of _Joe Mazzello_ ” she laughed as they made their way out. Neither of them were laughing, but this just made her all the more amused by everything.

“Listen, he’s an absolute wildcard, who knows what he’ll do! Ever since he heard about the engagement he’s been telling us at every chance to make him our man of honour, his little heart is set on it!” Ben exclaimed, just talking about it he could hear the incoherent shouting that was likely to come bounce around in his skull.

Lucy huffed, clearly getting annoyed at the fact that she was the most mature out of all three of them, despite being the youngest. “Oh, come on, now you’re being ridiculous, I’m not a person of honour and I’m not that mad! Just ring him up and if he acts like an idiot I’ll have a go at him… bunch of children you boys!” the two men felt instantly five feet shorter under the weight of her scolding, and Ben obediently pulled out his phone right away, scrolling through the contact list until he could select Joe.

The phone rang only once before it was picked up “Beeeeeeen! One of my favourite grooms to be, how’re you doing? Need some advice from your _best friend?_ ” he asked, Ben shot an exasperated look towards Lucy, who merely rolled her eyes and continued walking. “Look, I know you’re busy and you’re bound to be very nervous, but just know I’m always here for you, can’t wait to stand next to you all dolled up in your pretty dress on the day, oh it’s going to be stunning” Joe added, Ben frowning at the mention of the dress, every damn time.

“Alright, alright, very funny, but the reason I’m calling is that I know you’ve hyped yourself up to be best man… but I don’t think it’s going to… pan out that way… I think we need to consider more along the lines of our relatives. You understand, right? Nothing against you, buddy, that’s just the way it’s gonna be” Ben felt awkward and scared and nervous, every word leaving his mouth feeling like an extra nail in the coffin, and when he had to face the tense silence that came afterwards… that was true horror.

Then after a moment “tha- that’s, that’s fine… it was… a little silly of me to assume that… I mean, sure, I wanted to write a long speech and make everyone laugh and cry and make the reception a fucking masterpiece but yeah, yeah that’s fine I’ll just… I’ll just chill out…” oh dear, they could tell this wasn’t a good sign. Lucy, however, looked very smug at the redhead’s civil behaviour, but she didn’t know that the storm was still yet to come.

“Joe… are you okay?” Gwil asked, and he sounded almost as scared as Ben felt, they were in dangerous territory now, best step lightly.

“Yeah, yeah, I just feel a little bummed, is all, I’m going to go now” he mumbled, and then just like that, he was gone, leaving Ben and Gwil absolutely shocked beyond comprehension, and Lucy well and truly smug. How did this happen? Since when was Joe like this? Was he okay- was he hurt? The blond had so many questions!

“See boys? Nothing to worry about, you’re just being dramatic” she sighs, patting them both on the shoulder. Neither of them responded, they were speechless.

But then, Ben’s phone buzzes and he was met with something terrifying.

A message from Joe that read;  
_as soon as Lucy is gone, we’re going to have a little chat_


	2. cyclone Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all wanted a joe mazzello freak out  
> you're gonna get a joe mazzello freak out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now! this is not based on real life and is merely a fictitious event
> 
> somehow i wasn't drunk or high when i wrote this

“Oh, my god, who thought planning a wedding would be so difficult?” Gwil announced, emerging out of the en suite after what had been the longest shower anyone has ever taken ever. Ben raised a brow, amused at the other’s dramatics. “I was so stupid to assume any of these things would be easy, even with Rami and Allen- who’s the resident married guy! Every little decision is like a life changing thing and oh my god I’m exhausted, I need Ben time” he whined, burying his face in the pillow a moment, before he starts to wriggle towards the blond.

 

When a hand starts to dip, Ben is quick to smack it away, the action met by an indignant yelp and a ‘what the hell?’ Ben presses his lips together, offering an apologetic smile “sorry Gwil, not to make your day worse, but I’ve decided we should abstain until the wedding night… make it feel more special, y’know?” Ben knows that Gwil won’t know.

 

“What? Wh- have you gone mad? You can’t be serious… Ben you’re gonna kill me, I won’t make it to see our wedding day” he whined, gripping weakly and shaking at the blond’s shoulders, mumbling his pleas in one big incoherent mess. Ben knows that whilst it may be a bit odd, there’s nothing wrong with the request- there isn’t long to go now, and he knows that waiting will probably actually make it better. Gwil is just being a drama queen.

 

“Gwil don’t be dramatic, it’s hard on me too” he tried to offer, attempting to wriggle out of the older man’s grip but not getting far, Gwil only moving to put more of himself on top of the blond. Honestly, it was almost like he was _trying_ to make it more difficult on himself.

 

“Nothing is hard on you, that’s the problem, love!”

 

Okay, that was a good one, but not even a good joke could sway Ben, even if breaking his own rule was beginning to look and feel a whole lot easier. “Ha ha, I’m serious, I’m not enjoying not jumping your bones either, but I feel like it’ll make finally doing it on a special night so much more rewarding! It’s like long-term edging, and I know how much you love that, just do that veeeery slowly- fully clothed, and preferably without touching me below the waist at all” Ben quickly realised as he kept talking that his example was actually terrible, and that was only proven by the defeated honest-to-god screech that Gwil responded with, rolling off him to cover his head with a pillow. The blond felt a little bit bad for that one. “Sorry, I didn’t know how else to explain it.”

 

“Can’t you enforce this rule from next week? I’m stressy, Ben, I need to be looked after, I’ll even let you on my lap!” Gwil rolled onto his side, a pleading, hopeful look in his eye that made Ben feel like a villain. Though, it also made it incredibly hard to say ‘no’ through his gritted teeth. His fiancé was much too good with words for his own benefit.

 

“You always let me on your lap, that’s nothing new-hey! you touch me, and I’ll say the d word, I won’t hesitate! I will, look da- oh Joe’s calling, looks like you can’t fuck me now after all” Ben had been having too much fun torturing him, but he hardly hesitated before reaching for his phone to answer. In hindsight, it was perhaps the worst decision he could’ve made.

 

"Oh, believe me, you’re gonna wish we were breaking your abstinence rule in about five seconds” Gwil mumbled as Ben brought the phone to his ear, barely getting a word in before he’s likely turned half deaf by a classic Joe Mazzello scream. The blond wincing and dropping his phone onto the mattress like it’s hot, quickly tapping the speaker button.

 

“Benjamin Juniper Hardy- if that is your real name!” ah Joe, entertaining as always. Pity he was already proving Gwil right.

 

“Well, it’s not, we’ve established this” Ben already knew the storm that was to come, and he thought briefly that he should’ve just thrown his phone into the wall as soon as it started ringing, instead taking his chances with a frustrated and needy fiancé instead. Mistakes were made, and he’d likely regret them for the foreseeable future and possibly forever.

 

Joe gasps, and Ben knows he’s likely writhing wherever he sits, shaken with the ‘betrayal,’ “more lies- I cannot believe you! You call me up to tell me devastating news when Lucy is there, so I have no choice but to obey, that really is low- you know what, where’s Gwil, he’ll back me up on this obvious dog move!” Ben frowns, furrowing his brows, why would Gwil back Joe up? He voices this query and is answered by a somewhat threatening cackle. “because he’s a pushover!” he declared, and Ben heard Gwil make the first noise ever since the call had started- a gasp, a very offended gasp.

 

“I am not a pushover, how could you say that?” he huffed, looking to Ben for support, but the blond looked away- he could be a bit of a pushover sometimes.

 

Now Joe is speaking up again, somehow managing to just barely control his hysterics, “okay, are you or are you not having sex right now?” Ben felt his cheeks heat, Joe had Gwil in a corner already. The brunet fell silent, and resorted to just glaring the phone down, the same look in his eyes that he had when he played tug of war with Frankie- focused fury, a dogged determination to destroy and conquer. “You aren’t. Which means you rolled over and obeyed Ben’s bullshit abstinence idea”

 

Okay, the blond would stand for a lot of things, but the bullying of his genius plan was not one of them, “hey!” he shouted, sitting up straighter, wanting to reach through and scalp the redhead for a solid few seconds. A sentiment that Gwil shared.

 

Joe wasn’t fazed by the blond, and happily continued his little narrative “-therefore, you are a pushover. Back me up, his little stunt was low and he’s lucky I’m not beating up his gorgeous, aesthetically pleasing face right now!” Joe had the right to be annoyed, he did, and yes, maybe they should’ve told Lucy they’d call Joe later rather than putting him into a forcibly civil call. But still, Joe was kind of being a bit too dramatic (it’s not like they were telling him he couldn’t come at all).

 

Obviously not keen on seeing his fiancé and best mate getting into a fist fight at their wedding, Gwil saw it fit to take the reins for a moment, “Joe this isn’t an attack against you, we just want family as the best men, we still want you there though, and you better show up, otherwise then we’ll really have problems.” There was silence on the line- the sound of Joe deciding whether to be logical or dramatic.

 

He chose dramatic, and Gwil almost screamed. “I won’t stand for this!” Joe announced, and the two men shared a look of equal exasperation.

 

“Well, if you’re not going to stand for this, then you’re not going to be allowed within 10 kilometres of the venue, I’m not taking risks if you’re going to act like a wildcard” Ben ordered, and the line was filled the disbelieving splutters of Joe Mazzello. Gwil knew Ben was bullshitting to get Joe to do as they say, but it wasn’t _that_ unreasonable of an idea if he was completely honest.

 

This is when shit started to really hit the fan. The second Joe said “silence, twink” Gwil saw something flash in Ben’s eyes, saw the clench of his jaw and the way he rolled his shoulders, oh dear, Joe was really in for it now.

 

“ILL GET A FUCKING DOG SQUAD ON YOU I SWEAR TO GOD!” he yelled, and Gwil winced, this really wasn’t the day for civility and logic, was it? He was half tempted to intercept them and send them to a naughty corner, but he figured if he just let them let it all out now it can save Gwil from having to listen Ben whine about it for the next week.

 

“Good! Go ahead!” silence for a moment, a silence filled with almost tangible angst, before Joe spoke up again “wait… how many? In one dog squad, I mean?” were they serious?

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suit shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now! this is not based on real life and is merely a fictitious event

“How about this one? Lovely floral lace really brings out the love-struck in your eyes. Oh, this one will make your legs look lovely- oh Ben, you’re really going to look like the belle of the ball,” Allen was on thin ice, he had been the second they stepped out of the car. They couldn’t pass a dress without him trying to get Ben to wear it.

 

“Shut up Joe!” given that Joe was the only other one to make a ‘Ben wearing a dress’ joke, he’d resolved to call Allen that, and luckily for the petty side of him, the Irishman found it infuriating as all hell.

 

The only reason they’d invited Allen was because he just so happened to be the only other married person, and even then, they only did it because Rami- who was also tagging along- told them it might be a good idea to get advice from someone whose been there and done that. Unfortunately, that advice wasn’t turning out as helpful as they’d first hoped. Instead their morning had been spent with Allen and Ben bickering and Rami and Gwil trying not to throw the nearest mannequin at them.

 

Speaking of Ben, the blond had made a break away from Allen and was now seeking solace against the brunet’s side, grumbling about how he regrets ever playing that damn Rogerina character (which was half, if not the whole reason Joe and Allen kept trying to set him up in a dress). Gwil finds it kind of funny, but he doesn’t want to get into an argument in the middle of a fancy formalwear shop, so he instead keeps his trap shut.

 

Though this doesn’t last long, because soon Allen is pulling Ben away and trying to choose a veil. The blond doesn’t appreciate the joke, and tries to smack him over the head, the move failing and the two resorting to a playground insult fight. Gwil hears Rami sigh next to him as they stop to look at a rather nice-looking suit. “It’s like shopping with two five-year olds, I’m sorry for even asking to bring him along- they’re probably going to get us kicked out in about five minutes” the shorter man sighed, looking over the suit and nodding.

 

“Yeah, well I have to marry one of them, so be thankful” he hums, before looking to where Ben is desperately trying to look through suits with Allen hanging off his shoulder pointing to every dress in their vicinity. “We should’ve gone to a tailor, might’ve saved us all of this” Gwil adds, flicking his head to the two other men.

 

“We still have time to do that, I mean it would give you a lot more artistic freedom and all that fancy shit” Rami pointed out- oh Rami, thank god for helpful little Rami. “I’m not sure what Allen did but even if he did go to a  tailor I doubt he would say anything that might lead to us leaving this store” he chuckled, but Gwil didn’t care, he thought a tailor sounded like a brilliant idea, it’d really give them a better chance of making the day special- and as Ben had proven, he wanted it to be bloody special.

 

When they’ve finally managed to drag Allen out of the store, they also somehow get a second of valid input from the man. “Y’know how you two accidentally ended up looking like a married couple at the Oscars? You should do something like tha’- with the white and black, I mean” Allen suggested, and Ben and Gwil shared a look, he had a point, they looked great together at the Oscars. “Yeah, just get the tailor person to make something that looks more wedding-ey and add a skirt fer Ben and you’ll look great” it was a solid idea up until that last part, and Gwil had to stare the blond down to stop him from having another go at Allen- he was being helpful, they can’t ruin it now.

 

“Y’know, it hurts to say it, but your right Allen, except for the skirt, so cheers” Ben grumbles, Gwil biting back a smile as they pull in.

 

“Yay team!” Rami says, and just like that the tension from the skirt comment is gone, they’re just two mates helping their friends to get ready for the best day of their lives.

 

Although, Ben is pretty sure he saw Allen talking to the tailor, and he deems it necessary to say ‘no skirt’ to the tailor at least six times before they finish the fitting.

 

Then, when it’s Gwil’s turn to be fitted, Ben disappears, announcing that he cannot bear it (aka if he saw his fiancé in a wedding suit, any rules for his abstinence bullshit would likely fly right out of the window).  Rami found this particularly odd, “man, he’s really dedicated isn’t he? It’s kind of adorable that he thinks he’s going to make it, though.”

 

Gwil chuckled, “let the boy believe in miracles for a moment longer, my friend.”


End file.
